A receptacle integrated in mobile communication apparatuses with a battery for a power source is required to have thinner structure as such apparatuses have been compacted. A contact for a battery of the receptacle, on the other hand, needs to come in contact with a battery electrode with a sufficient spring pressure.
Such a receptacle has been provided with a construction as shown in FIGS, 10A–10D, FIG. 11, or FIGS. 12A–12C.
In such prior art examples, at the central front surface of a synthetic resin-made receptacle body 100, a planular rectangular cylinder 103 formed by folding a metal plate is disposed so that a recess 103a in the front surface opening surrounded by this cylinder 103 provides a plug inserting/removing portion. In this recess 103a, a tabular protrusive strip 101 protrudes as a whole from the central front surface of the receptacle body 100, and also a plurality of contact portions 102a of a signal post 102 is disposed on the under surface of this protrusive strip 101 to extend toward the tip of the protrusive strip 101 from the base so that a contact portion of a signal contact of an external plug inserted into the recess 103a may come in contact with the contact portion 102a of the signal post 102 to thereby transfer an electric signal.
The signal post 102 is guided out from the rear surface of the receptacle body 100 and folded so as to go along this rear surface and has its connecting portion 102b which is folded backward at a position near the bottom of the receptacle body 100 so as to be connected to a circuit board.
On both sides of the receptacle body 100, one pair of contacts for a battery 104 are disposed for each of positive and negative battery electrodes and, together with these, an electrode disposing portion 106 is provided to dispose a recharging electrode terminal 105.
In each of the electrode disposing portions 106, each pair of pressure-in housing 107 are disposed in parallel as a housing space for pressure-housing the contact for a battery 104. This pressure-in housing 107 has an opening from the upper surface to the rear surface of the electrode disposing portion 106, so that the contact for a battery 104 formed by folding a plate spring into a rough C-shape can be pressured from the upper surface opening into the pressure-in housing 107.
In this step, as shown in FIG. 12C, the contact for a battery 104 puts a bottom strip 104a on the bottom of the pressure-in housing 107 to cause a connecting portion 104b for circuit board connection provided at the tip of the bottom strip 104a to protrude to the outside and also cause the tip of a slant strip 104c to protrude to the outside from the upper surface opening of the pressure-in housing 107. At the tip of this slant strip 104c is provided a battery contact portion 108 forming a rough L-shaped strip formed roughly at a right angle with respect to the slant strip 104c so as to come in contact with an electrode of the battery side.
On the under surface of the electrode disposing portion 106 between the pressure-in housings 107 is provided the pressure-in housing 109 in the under surface opening as shown in FIG. 12B, into which pressure-in housing 109 is pressured the recharging electrode terminal 105 formed by folding a metal thin plate in a rough U-shape. This recharging electrode terminal 105 guides out to the rear of the electrode disposing portion 106 a board connecting portion 105a for connecting to a circuit board provided at the lower rear end and also causes an electrode 105b provided at the lower front end to be disposed so as to go along the recess 106a formed in the front surface of the electrode disposing portion 106.
In case of using a prior art example having such a configuration, such a construction is employed that a mating battery is provided with downward electrode, and a site where this battery electrode is provided may cover the receptacle body 100 to mount a battery onto a battery mounting portion so that the downward battery electrode may elastically come in contact with the contact portion 108 of the contact for a battery 104.
In this prior art example, since the end of the battery extends over the receptacle body 100, the battery is elongated and also the contact for a battery 104 is flexed vertically, so that its flexure allowance cannot be sufficient.
Also, the contact for a battery 104 and the recharging electrode terminal 105 are opposite to each other in the direction in which they are pressured into the electrode disposing portion 106, so that they cannot easily be assembled, thus increasing the man-hour requirements.